If Only-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Some things aren't better left unsaid after all..X and Zero exchange their feelings towards each other after the Eurasia Space Colony incident..


**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Sorrow. Angst. Anger. Fluff at the end. Character point of views with a fluffy epilogue after. Rage, the shit you make me come up with..and aye, after a good fucking long time of Alternate Universes as fun as they are, I'm calling a return to in-game events..even though at this point, I still have one I'm trying to finish up..X's portion is post-X5 and Zero's portion is a creative liberty take of mine of pre-X6..I imagine they're extremely bitter at Sigma at this stage, which is likely an understatement..More like far past cross..I still think the X series ended on X5 and that X6 to Command Mission are fan service, although Command Mission really brings on the slash between the two but just my viewpoint..Please enjoy..**

Blue

"Why...Why...Just why? Why, Sigma? Why must you torment me so? I'm not even sure what you meant in referring to my 'limitless potential' when you first went Maverick, but you're dead wrong. Evolution doesn't always mean sacrifice in the way you put it. We're meant to co-exist with humans, not dominate them. This time, when you go to hell, do everyone a favor, especially me and Zero; Stay there. That's another thing. You made me fight Zero, not once, but twice. The second time I ended up leaving nothing but his upper body, shoulders, and head. I can't believe my rotten luck. The one person I could confide in is dead yet again. Oh, Zero...I could always rely on you in these bad times...Yet, we had to fight each other because we were scared the other might have gone Maverick...We never really spoke of compassion or affection towards each other, but you certainly showed those things with your feats..You were and are the best, Zero. Yet...when I think about it further as I hold your saber tightly in my arms, I never got to tell you...I love you."

These thoughts and many others circulated in the mind of the small brunette as he lay wide awake on the night after the horrible Eurasia Space Colony incident, clutching the fallen red soldier's saber hilt tight in his bed with tears flowing in heavy streams down his cheeks. There was no one to catch them this time and they fell onto the bed sheets and the shoulders of X's shirt.

Red

"You used to be a great Commander, Sigma, now you're a royal pain in the posterior. I don't know which pisses me off the most, your delight in making X's life and mine a living hell or the fact that you set us up to kill each other. That's such a cheap trick to make someone put down one they spend the most time with and understand the most. ...Who am I kidding? That's a total understatement. X, when I think about it, our arguing, the moments when you cried and needed me to catch your tears, even that fight Sigma goaded us into...It was all because I care about you...Hell, even Sigma figured that out...I've been such a coward...I never got to tell you what I really feel...The concept humans call love...I love you, X, and I didn't tell you...That changes right now!"

His repairs to himself took quite some time, about half the night, but thoughts like these buzzed around like a swarm of hornets in his head. He was so irritated by all that had happened thanks to Sigma, he couldn't see straight or balance himself. He took several falls, one of which managed to get the lights on his helmet and armor on before he was finally on his feet. He gathered his courage and raced in the direction of Maverick Hunter HQ. It was time for a change.

Rejoice

X had cried himself to sleep by the time Zero had crept back into Maverick Hunter HQ. Being as quiet as he could, he dashed to the stairwell to the second floor. The elevator was inactive at night. He screeched to a halt and caught his breath when he reached X's door, taking a look around as he did so, hoping no one had heard. The coast seemed clear as Zero entered X's passcode, walked in, and made sure the door closed and locked behind him. He could see X's bedroom door was wide open and X turned away and towards the window, tossing and turning in his sleep. The blond crept into X's bedroom, not wanting to wake him just yet. He carefully crawled onto the bed and laid down beside him. When X turned towards him, Zero snagged and pulled him close, bringing X's head between his green-glowing chest lens and carefully reaching his head and snuggling the back of X's head with his face. He had seen the stream of tears on X's face and lost a tear himself when he glimpsed the sight of X clutching his saber, replaying it in his mind.

X's skin registered something wet, which made him open his eyes. He squinted at the green glow of Zero's chest lens as his vision came into focus. He was so surprised at what he saw that he was sure he was dreaming. Zero had pulled him out from under the duvets, into his chestplate, substituted the duvet with his long blond mane, and curled around him. X sniffled a little, clutching the saber closely. "I must be dreaming..." He managed sadly, losing another tear. "You're not. I'm alive." Zero came, having heard him and picking up his head. X looked up at him. "But...but how?" He could barely believe it at all. "I managed to repair myself, although it took some time. Also, I have a confession to make." Zero told him. X hugged Zero tightly. "This is a dream come true. I have a confession too." After a moment of uneasy silence which seemed to span hours, although only minutes, both blurted out at each other, "I love you!". Both were surprised. They had each assumed their feelings were unrequited for the longest time, but this proved their theory wrong. Zero gently eased X's head back down as he carefully rubbed cheeks with X. The brunette's tears eased in the warmth of Zero's embrace. "Now, I can really call you mine." They managed simultaneously. Both were so tired and happy, they fell asleep promptly after.


End file.
